oorahpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Colin Cole Mondini II
"Let's do this" -Corporal Cole "What device are you talking about?" -Colin Cole to Adrian Jensen in Exodus About Corporal Colin Cole Mondini II is the son of Colin "Diesel" Mondini, and an American patriot. He has been on countless missions that the military, Alaska PD, or his friends have given him. He is known for never turning down missions and is the protagonist of the Adventures of Corporal Colin Cole series as well as the Reckoning series. Main Series Timeline Colin Cole's biography, according to the Colin Cole main series. The main series currently consists of 11 episodes, from Season 1 Episode 1: American Hero to Season 2 Episode 3: Heroes, as well as 2 canon spin-off episodes. Pre-Episode 1: American Hero Colin Cole's birth is something of a mystery. Although Travis Tuckins stated that he was his father in Episode 8: Exodus, it has been confirmed by multiple sources that Diesel Mondini is in fact his father. Not too much is known about Colin Cole's childhood. He was reportedly born in Louisiana, U.S.A., and grew up near an alligator pond, which he often visited with his father. As a young boy, he was constantly tinkering with Diesel Mondini's Harley Davidson motorcycles, and using snakes and alligators as target practice. During his childhood, Diesel would often leave for long periods of time. In addition, Diesel himself later claimed to be a poor father. His mother is never mentioned, so it is likely that she was absent in young Colin's life. During his early adulthood, Colin moved to Alaska to pursue becoming an Alaska State Trooper. In Alaska, Colin learned to work with a squad and further improved his overall fighting prowess. Sometime after becoming a Corporal in the Alaska State Troopers, Colin faced the Hucklethorns, a family of weapons dealers. After facing the infamous Papa Hucklethorn, Colin claimed to have fully destroyed the Hucklethorn crime family. Sometime during this period Colin Cole met Jack Daniels and they became very good friends. Eventually, he was contacted by the American military because of his abilities in battle. He worked in the special forces and other elite groups for a time before being selected by General Chester Romirez to be in the elite military group known as the Mavericks, which was said to be the best fighting force on the planet. Colin, a maverick himself, was accepted into the group and soon became their top operative. He took the missions the other Mavericks couldn't. After a time, he was sent on a mission that would spark a series of events that even he couldn't see coming. Episode 1: American Hero "Let's do this!" -''Colin Cole Sometime during his career as a Maverick, after making a name for himself as the most elite fighter on the planet, he was selected to go on a difficult mission to eliminate a Cuban Druglord. He infiltrated the Cuban Druglord's facility using his prized Harley Davidson. After eliminating the enemy soldiers, he spotted the druglord, who was sunbathing in a chair. Using a high-power rifle and armor-piercing rounds, Colin dispatched of the druglord, completing the mission. Inspecting his defeated enemy, he supposed the druglord to be dead. Episode 2: Patriot Bikers ''"I'm always in for a good mission." ''-Colin Cole Soon after the events of Episode 1, Colin was contacted by Agent Vladimir, an agent of the U.S. government. Agent Vladimir informed Colin that he was to eliminate someone named Travis Tuckins by any means possible. After reaching Travis Tuckins' mansion, Colin attempted to destroy it by charging at it with a football. His attack failed, and he was captured by one of Tuckins' guards while unconscious. Upon waking up, Colin found himself tied to a chair. A guard attempted to interrogate him, but Colin freed himself from his bonds and dispatched of the guard. With that out of the way, Colin entered the mansion. Looking inside, Colin found it empty. He searched around until he was surprised by the obese Travis Tuckins, who challenged him to a fist fight. After facing death, Colin prevailed over his enemy and supposed Tuckins was dead. Colin left the area, his mission complete. Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday ''"War never changes, boys!" ''-Colin Cole Sometime following the fall of Travis Tuckins, Colin Cole was contacted by the President to discuss a possible mission. Colin arrived at the President's office and was greeted by the President himself. After some small talk, the president introduced Colin Cole to his old friend, Jack Daniels. Colin and Jack, happy to see each other, were soon briefed on a mission by the President. The President told Colin and Jack of Adolf Gunter, a Nazi fanatic in the German Alps who was smuggling slaves, weapons and drugs throughout Germany. Colin and Jack accepted the mission, but Jack was doubtful of how they could locate Gunter. Colin explained that he knew someone who could tell them where Gunter was. Colin and Jack set out on their Harley Davidson motorcycles to find Diesel Mondini, Colin's father. Upon finding Diesel, Colin asked him where Adolf Gunter's base of operations was. Diesel explained that Gunter had his own private ski resort in the German Alps. Colin and Jack set out on a long journey to the snowy ski resort. When they arrived at Gunter's base, Colin and Jack were confronted by a ninja bodyguard who they dispatched of. They entered Gunter's base and spied it out. They soon realized that Gunter's base was actually the President's office and both entered the President's room at opposite entrances. Colin looked in the room only to find the President swearing allegiance to Gunter. Gunter proceeded to punch Colin in the face, knocking him out. When Colin awoke, he was tied to a chair. Jack Daniels, who had entered through a different door, was battling the evil President with a sword. Unfortunately, the President stabbed Jack, and Colin thought his friend was dead. Colin, raging, broke himself from his bonds and shot both the President and Adolf Gunter with one shot from his .44 magnum hollow point with great accuracy. With his two enemies defeated, Colin revived Jack with defibrillators. Colin and Jack celebrated their victory. Meanwhile, the President got up and walked out of his office when Colin and Jack weren't looking. Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed ''"What I'm trying to say, son, is there will always be a tomorrow." ''-Diesel Mondini Sometime after Episode 3, Colin found himself relaxing in his apartment. However, his relaxation was disturbed when Agent Harley from the U.S. Dept. of Investigation opened his door, and told him that he was under arrest for the attempted murder of the President. Colin was then taken to a secure location and chained to a desk. He was soon interrogated by Agent Harley and the familiar Agent Vladimir, who had previously briefed Colin on various missions. Colin was hesitant to answer many of the questions they had, because he was sure that the president was evil, and had tried to kill him. Eventually, Colin gave the two agents the facts of his previous mission. Agent Harley, showing that he was possibly working with the enemy, insisted on interrogating Colin further. However, Colin had hidden his trusty .44 magnum under the desk and pulled it out, shooting Agent Harley. Before Agent Vladimir could respond to Agent Harley's death, Travis Tuckins, who had apparently survived Colin's previous attempt on his life, entered the room. Tuckins shot Colin, wounding him, and killed Agent Vladimir. After some time, Colin woke up in a sort of dream state, and saw his father, Diesel Mondini. Diesel gave Colin words of inspiration, and left the key to Colin's handcuffs on the desk. Colin left the facility in which he was held, only to find a wasteland, seemingly because of a nuclear explosion. Episode 5: Retribution ''"Don't you ever hit a woman! Especially not one as pretty as her!" ''-Colin Cole Colin walked the apparent wasteland, and somehow found out that Adolf Gunter, his old enemy, had returned. Colin then hunted Gunter across the wastes. Sometime during his hunt of Gunter, he found a shack that was inhabited by an abusive hobo and Butch, a woman. Seeing the abusive hobo hurt Butch caused Colin to step in. Colin found the hobo to be hostile, even drawing his weapon and pointing it at Colin. Before the hobo could shoot Colin, a mysterious stranger stepped in and killed the hobo. The stranger said that his debt was repayed to Colin Cole. It is unexplained if Colin knew this stranger before this point. After talking to the stranger, Colin turned his attention to Butch, an independent woman who would befriend Colin. It was love at first sight, and Colin and Butch continued the hunt for Gunter on a Harley Davidson that was found in the hobo's shack. After the Harley ran out of gas, Butch and Colin hunted Gunter on foot. After a while, Gunter realizes that Butch and Colin were behind him the whole time. Gunter ambushes Colin, killing Butch. Colin, seeking retribution, shoots Gunter after a gunfight with an M1911 .45 pistol. After finishing Gunter off, Colin wanders the wastes. Eventually he finds Jack Daniels in his truck, American Pride. Jack tells Colin that there was actually not an apocalypse, and the he was just in a quarantined zone. Jack recruits Colin to help him take take out his evil brother: Spencer Daniels. Episode 6: The Tribulations of Travis Tuckins ''"Patch, Thatch, got any food for me?" -Travis Tuckins Sometime before Colin and Jack set out to take down Spencer Daniels, Colin broke his leg. Taking some time to relax, Colin is greeted at Maverick HQ by Jack Daniels and Diesel Mondini. Jack explains that he found Diesel, who had been missing since Episode 3. Diesel explains to Colin that Spencer Daniels is in the German Alps at Adolf Gunter's private ski resort. He also mentioned that a nuke went off nearby, melting all the snow. That was the same nuke that a certain character detonated right before these events. Travis Tuckins, who has been off the grid since Episode 4, is also at the ski resort with Spencer Daniels. Colin, Jack, and Diesel head out to the ski resort on 3 Harley Davidson Road Kings. They arrive near the resort and interrogate a guard. The guard explains that Spencer Daniels is in the ski house, but the guard doesn't know where Tuckins is. Diesel tells Jack to go to the house to kill Spencer Daniels, while Colin and Diesel look for Tuckins. On their search for Tuckins, Colin and Diesel kill many guards. Tuckins then appears, and shoots Diesel with a quadruple-barreled shotgun. Diesel falls to the ground, and an epic fight between Colin and Tuckins ensues. Colin stabs Tuckins with his own sword and Tuckins supposedly dies. After that, Colin has some final words with Diesel before he succumbs to his wounds. Colin, saddened by his father's death, goes to the house where Jack greets him. Jack explains that Spencer Daniels is in a car, and the only way to kill him is to drive American Pride, his truck, into the car. Jack proceeds to do so, sacrificing his life. However, Colin is surprised by Spencer Daniels, who is not in a car at all. Colin tries to kill Spencer, but Spencer escapes. Colin is deeply saddened by the deaths of his father and his best friend. Despite this, it would not take long for him to find new allies. Episode 7: Homeland Security "You've sinned in the eyes of God. You've been judged." ''-Bradshaw O'Rourke Colin, still very sad about the deaths of the 2 people he was closest to, meets at Oorah Jackson's farm for a briefing. Once he is there, he meets Sergeant McNamara, a grizzled soldier, and General Chester Romirez, leader of the Mavericks. They make small talk before Oorah arrives. Once Oorah is there, Chester (Chet) explains that a terrorist know as Bradshaw O'Rourke, or simply "The Captain" has killed billions of people, including Spencer Daniels, and must be stopped. Chet then inquires about the mental health of the squad, saying that they have been on stressful missions lately. Colin, though deeply troubled from his last mission, says nothing of it, and says he's fine. Oorah Jackson also say that he's fine, although he makes an offhand comment about his strong dislike of Harley Davidson motorcycles, which causes a rift between him and Colin. Putting their dysfunction aside, Colin and Oorah, joined by McNamara, travel to meet their squad leader, Lieutenant Perez. Perez explains the mission in further detail, and they travel near Bradshaw O'Rourke's HQ. The squad sets up a campfire the night before they attack O'Rourke, and each share an experience they had. Colin shares the fact that his father and best friend had recently been killed, and wins the approval of Oorah Jackson. These are the roots of Colin and Oorah's friendship which would last a long time. In the morning, the squad attacks O'Rourke at his facility. Oorah is sent to flank around the left side of a treeline, and McNamara is sent to scout the area, but is killed by O'Rourke, who was lying in wait. Colin and Perez proceed to charge at O'Rourke, who knocks both Colin and Perez to the ground. Perez is killed, and Colin is brought to his knees as O'Rourke prepares to execute him. Oorah suddenly appears, running at O'Rourke. Oorah deflects the bullets that are fired at him thanks to his Kevlar chest, and kills Bradshaw O'Rourke. Colin and Oorah's friendship then grows, because Oorah saved Colin in his time of need. They walk into the sunset. Episode 8: Exodus ''"I'll kill you, just like I killed Patch and Thatch. No longer am I your slave!" ''-Travis Tuckins Colin Cole and Oorah Jackson, now good friends, are spending time at Oorah's farm when they look up to the horizon and see oncoming Hucklethorns. A battle ensues at the farm, and Colin and Oorah slay many Hucklethorns. Near the end of the battle, Oorah alerts Colin of the presence of Bradshaw O'Rourke, Corporal Toast and Tumblewheeze Hucklethorn. Corporal Toast leaves the battle, and Tumblewheeze continues to fight. Bradshaw O'Rourke is soon killed by Adrian Jensen. Colin, Oorah and Adrian kill Tumblewheeze, and Colin does not understand how the Hucklethorns survived ever since he seemingly destroyed all of them. Adrian Jensen explains to Colin and Oorah that he worked undercover for Travis Tuckins and Travis Tuckins' master, before he and his partner were betrayed. Jensen then explains that he needs Colin's help to stop Travis Tuckins (who survived previous encounters with Colin Cole) and his master's plan. Chester Romirez then appears, saying that he watched the whole battle. Colin, Oorah, Adrian and Chet then set out as a team to stop whatever evil plan Tuckins' master has. They drive to a facility where Adrian reveals that Tuckins' master is trying to make a clone army to take over the world. After a brief fight with a guard, the team enters the compound, where they see the cloning device. Soon, however, the team realizes that it was an ambush, and hundreds of mercenaries move in on the building. Colin and Adrian leave the compound to find Tuckins before the enemies arrive, while Chet and Oorah stay behind to destroy the cloning device. Colin and Adrian soon find The Cuban Druglord, who is revealed to be Tuckins' master, and behind everything. The druglord kills Adrian and has a fistfight with Colin Cole. Colin soon finds himself on the ground, and the druglord is about to kill him. Travis Tuckins then appears, charging the druglord and killing him, but not before the druglord shoots Colin. Before Colin supposedly dies, Tuckins tells him that he is his father, and reveals that he is a friend to Colin Cole. Colin eventually wakes up, finding Tuckins standing over him. Sometime after these events, Colin returns to the Mavericks and reunites with Oorah Jackson to go on more missions. Season 2 Season 2 is a direct continuation of Season 1, and still follows the story of Colin Cole Season 2 Episode 1: Of Their Own Accord ''"This is my gun. I don't know what it's called, but I know the sound it makes when it takes a man's life." ''-Colin Cole Colin Cole and Oorah Jackson are sent to stop the corrupt terrorist known as Ruber before he fires nuclear weapons on Washington, D.C.. Before they can travel deeper into the German Alps to stop him, Colin finds Dmitri Radanovich, the informant. Colin explains to Oorah that Dmitri was the only Russian he ever liked. Dmitri tells Colin that Ruber is near Adolf Gunter's ski resort. Colin, Oorah and Dmitri travel to the ski resort, but are ambushed by Gudge, Ruber's lieutenant, and Pudge, Gudge's translator. Colin defeats Gudge, while Oorah and Dmitri take out Pudge. Soon after this fight, Colin and his allies are ambushed again, but this time by Ruber's Militia. Colin takes a bullet and is wounded, and the team takes cover in a shed. Oorah and Dmitri do their best to hold back their attackers, and even try to push through their enemies, but a grenade explodes nearby. The militia seems to have been left the area or been vanquished, Oorah is on the ground, wounded from the grenade, and Dmitri is nowhere to be seen. Colin, partially recovered from his wounds, wakes up and sees Ruber approaching. After a short fight, Colin defeats Ruber. Colin looks to the wounded Oorah on the ground, when Dmitri appears, carrying his flask (which seems to have healing qualities). Oorah drinks from the flask, and soon recovers. With another mission to brag about, Colin, Oorah and Dmitri celebrate. Season 2 Episode 2: Patriot Bikers ''"I will save you, Oorah." ''-Colin Cole Sometime before Oorah is recruited to save Dmitri and stop Adolf Gunter, Chester Romirez, (who is somehow alive and well after Episode 8) asked Colin to recruit him for the same mission. However, Colin turned Chet's offer down, because he was contacted by his Uncle, Sal Mondini, who needed Colin to help him deal with problems in his biker gang. After that, Colin is found by Dmitri the informant, who tells him that Oorah is missing at Gunter's ski resort. Colin then sets out to save Oorah. Little does Colin know, Oorah was captured and being brainwashed by Adolf and Keegan Gunter. Season 2 Episode 3: Heroes ''"I've never lost a fight before... It might be time to.. Might be time to retire." ''-Colin Cole Sometime after he decides to go after Oorah, Colin Cole finds himself at Maverick HQ, where he gets ready with weapons and equipment. He shows signs of pride, which Oorah also showed during Episode 2. As he travels to find Oorah, Colin is approached by Gruber, Ruber's brother, who is seeking revenge. Colin tells Gruber that he has never lost a fight, so fights Gruber for that reason. However, Gruber proves to be too much of a challenge for the proud Colin Cole, who is knocked unconscious after being defeated. During his unconsciousness, Travis Tuckins appears and drags him away. When he wakes up, Colin sees Tuckins, who gives Colin some inspirational words. Colin doubts his ability as a fighter, and feels very defeated. Because of this, he asks Tuckins to train him. Tuckins does so, and Colin regains his full strength and then some. Saying goodbye to Tuckins, Colin travels to battle Gruber for a second time. After he enters Gruber's base, Colin Cole has a shootout with Gruber that ends in Gruber's electrocution. Colin expresses his happiness in victory. Sometime later he is found by Dmitri, who explains that someone from Colin's past has returned to haunt him, working with Adolf Gunter. Meanwhile, Adolf Gunter reveals his newest ally; Butch. Spin-off Episodes '''Oorah Origins: The Rise of Oorah' Colin Cole is mentioned by Chester Romirez as he debriefs Oorah Jackson, likely during the events of Episode 6. Colin himself does not appear, however. Buffalo Jackson: Spirit Walker Although Colin Cole is not mentioned, it is probable that he was the person to whom Oorah narrated the tale, sometime after Episode 8 and before Season 2 Episode 2. Future Episodes Colin will continue his hunt for Oorah, but will be plagued by Adolf Gunter and Butch. He will also have to face various pressing issues. Reckoning Series Timeline Colin Cole's biography, as seen in the completely canon spin-off series, named Reckoning. Pre-Reckoning For Colin Cole's childhood and early adulthood, see his main series biography. The Reckoning series takes place a while after he travels to Alaska, and when he is an Alaska State Trooper. He soon becomes the best of the best, worthy of any spec-ops team, and is sent on a mission to kill Busby Hucklethorn, a leader of the fast-rising group of weapons dealers known as the Hucklethorns. Reckoning (Episode 0) "Today has been a good day for the Mavericks." -Colin Cole Colin, having been selected for a mission to kill Busby Hucklethorn, is approached by one of Busby's guards. Colin dispatches of the guard with ease before riding his Harley Davidson motorcycle deeper into the Alaskan Rockies. On the way, he eliminates a number of guards. Upon reaching Busby's hideout, Colin sees nothing. Before Colin has a chance to look around, Busby appears from behind a tree. Busby threatens Colin with a quad-barreled shotgun, but finds that it is jammed. Colin takes this opportunity to empty a magazine from his automatic rifle, hitting Busby. With Busby incapacitated, Colin puts him out of his misery. Colin, satisfied with his victory, walks into the sunset. Reckoning Reloaded (Episode 0.33) "Hey boys! This is what I've been waiting for all day!" ''-Colin Cole A short while has passed since Colin's mission to eliminate Busby Hucklethorn, and Busby's brother, Huckleberry, seeks revenge. After a death threat to Colin, he is sent on a mission to eliminate Huckleberry in the Alaskan Rockies. Colin travels to the Hucklethorn lair, where he is attacked by a large number of Hucklethorn grunts. After dispatching of several of them, Colin finds himself outnumbered. Retreating from the large number of Hucklethorns, Colin runs until he is knocked to the ground by an explosion. The Hucklethorns are chasing Colin, but they are far behind him. Colin, recovering from the blast, is helped up by Captain Morgan. Morgan explains to Colin that he is a weapons dealer, but that he realizes the threat of the Hucklethorns, and will help him fight them, so long as Morgan himself gets to kill Huckleberry. Colin, despite his dislike of anyone who breaks the law, agrees to work with Morgan. After their conversation, Colin and Morgan spot the Hucklethorns running after them. A battle ensues, which ends with Colin and Captain Morgan prevailing over the Hucklethorns. Once the Hucklethorns are eliminated, however, Captain Morgan pulls his gun on Colin, who wishes that he had never trusted Morgan. With Colin and Morgan pointing guns at each other, Huckleberry Hucklethorn jumps down from a nearby shack, pointing guns at Morgan and Colin. Each person points a gun at the other, and decide when is best to strike. Colin shoots first, at both Morgan and Huckleberry. Huckleberry dodges the bullet, but Morgan was shot, and falls to the ground dead. Huckleberry suddenly charges Colin, who has no choice but to stab him and kill him. Colin, after taking a final look at Morgan's hat, walks away from the battlefield until his next Hucklethorn encounter. Final Reckoning (Episode Two-Thirds) ''"Well, you look like a man who can handle himself. How 'bout helping me in taking down Papa Hucklethorn?" ''-Colin Cole After killing many Hucklethorns, and two of the leaders of the Hucklethorn crime family (Busby and Huckleberry), Colin's life has been relentlessly threatened by many Hucklethorns. Papa Hucklethorn, the father of all Hucklethorns and the supreme leader of the massive Hucklethorn crime family, has been deeply angered by the deaths of two of his sons, and many grandchildren. In short, he has sent many of his grandchildren to kill Colin Cole, and even put a price on Colin's head for any mercenaries Alaska has to offer. We join Colin as he is attacked by Hucklethorns, and he quickly dispatches of them. As he walks away from the battlefield, he is ambushed by Russian Mercenaries and knocked unconscious. When he wakes up, he is interrogated by a mercenary. However, he very quickly unties his bonds and eliminates the interrogator. Once he is free, he is attacked by a few other mercenaries. It is not long until he is confronted by the apparent leader of their group, Dima. Dima is a seemingly huge threat to Colin Cole, and shows off his hand-to-hand combat skill. Before Dima can attack Colin, though, he is killed by Corporal Poseidon Karnage. Karnage introduces himself to Colin as a man who had hunted Dima for forty years, and a bit of a mercenary himself. Colin asks Karnage to assist Colin in killing Papa Hucklethorn, and ending the Hucklethorn's reign of terror, once and for all. Karnage agrees, and they travel to Karnage's safehouse to load up on weapons. Upon arriving, however, Colin and Karnage are attacked by Hucklethorns. These Hucklethorns are led by Tumblewheeze Hucklethorn, Papa Hucklethorn's third and final son. Colin and Karnage hold the Hucklethorns off the best they can, but their numbers prove to be too many. Karnage sacrifices his life so that Colin can escape to kill Papa Hucklethorn. Two weeks later, Colin has found out where Papa was hiding, and travels there immediately. Having destroyed almost all of the Hucklethorns in previous encounters, Colin faces little threat on his journey to kill Papa. However, Tumblewheeze approaches Colin, and Colin dispatches of him. As Colin would find out in Episode 8: Exodus (Main Series), Tumblewheeze actually survived their encounter. Colin continues his walk to find Papa, and finally sees him. After a long wait, Colin shoots Papa very many times, and kills him. With the death of Papa, Colin's mission to destroy the Hucklethorn crime family was complete. Reckoning Season 2 Reckoning Season 2 is a direct continuation of season one, with Colin Cole still as the protagonist. This season starts a new story, with new villains and a new hero for Colin Cole to meet. Reckoning Reborn (S2 Episode 1) ''"I don't know who did this to me, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." ''-Colin Cole Around 2 months after the destruction of the Hucklethorn crime family, Colin Cole is on a mission to eliminate a dangerous weapons dealer. As he approaches the weapons dealer's hideout, Colin is attacked by a guard, who he dispatches of. After a short chase, Colin runs the weapons dealer down, and eliminates him. Later that day, Colin is sent to investigate a disturbance in the Alaskan Rockies. Upon arriving to the scene of the disturbance, Colin is ambushed by a ninja mercenary. After a fistfight, Colin shoots the mercenary. Colin asks who sent the mercenary to kill him, but the mercenary dies before saying anything. Exhausted from his previous battle, Colin momentarily rests in a shack. Unfortunately for him, a number of mercenaries attack him, led by Red Terror. After a long battle, Colin defeats the mercenaries and Red Terror. He then resolves to find out who sent the mercenaries after him, but suddenly finds a gun pointed at the back of his head. Reckoning Refueled (S2 Episode 2) ''"I was a little low on money, I really needed the work. I swear I didn't know you were to one I was supposed to hunt down." ''-Jack Daniels Directly after Colin finds himself at gunpoint, he finds that the one holding the gun is his old friend, Jack Daniels. Jack Daniels explains that he was hired to kill a target because he really needed the money, however, he had no idea his target was Colin. Jack and Colin, happy to see each other, decide to find whoever sent mercenaries to kill Colin, and stop them. They travel to a possible location, where they are attacked by Bumbleberry and Bixlebump Bucklethorn, who were also sent to kill Colin. After a long battle, Colin and Jack kill their attackers. They do not get a break, however, because they are further attacked by a number of Bucklethorns. Colin, before attacking his enemies, realizes that they are not Hucklethorns, but Bucklethorns, the Hucklethorn's Russian cousins. After another battle, Colin and Jack are approached by Yuri Bucklethorn, who had been planning the attacks on Colin from the start. Yuri is the brother of Dima, who was slain in Final Reckoning, now seeking revenge for his brother's death. After a lengthy shootout, Yuri is shot and falls to the ground. Colin and Jack leave the area. 3 days later, Colin rides his Harley Davidson motorcycle to Jack Daniels' shack. Colin tells Jack that Yuri Bucklethorn, who they though was dead, has resurfaced. Future Reckoning Episodes Colin Cole, joined by Jack Daniels, will have to face much larger problems than Yuri Bucklethorn in the upcoming episode, "Reckoning: Brothers to the End". A rift between Colin and Jack will force them to ready up for whatever lies ahead. Hardship and heavy emotions will ensue. Even further in the future of the series, during Reckoning's third season (in development), Colin will have to face one of his most brutal enemies and see more familiar face. He may even be forced to fight the country he loves. Personality and traits Colin Cole has been described as a football star, an American hero, a Southern redneck, and a man willing to die for his country. He is also very proud, which can lead to problems in his life. He is hot-headed, and usually charges into battle first and asks questions later. He is known to wear sports clothing and a variety of sunglasses. Throughout his missions, Colin has used many different weapons, but is partial to 50 caliber Desert Eagle pistols. He is a great hand-to-hand combatant, and is rarely defeated in battle. He is very loyal to all of his allies, and will never leave a friend in battle willingly. His allies are known to give him nicknames. Those are listed here: Known nicknames: * Junior * Harbinger of justice * Big Boy * Corporal Cole * Mr. Cole * Some kind of monster Appearances The character of Colin Cole serves as the overall protagonist of both the "Maverick" Series and the "Reckoning" series. Therefore, he has more appearances than any other character, not appearing in only 2 episodes. Here is his list of appearances: * Episode 1: American Hero -Lead Role * Episode 2: Patriot Bikers -Lead Role * Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday -Lead Role * Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed -Lead Role * Episode 5: Retribution -Lead Role * Episode 6: The Tribulations of Travis Tuckins -Lead Role * Episode 7: Homeland Security -Lead Role * Episode 8: Exodus -Lead Role * S2 Episode 1 -Lead Role * S2 Episode 2 -Supporting Role * S2 Episode 3 -Lead Role * Reckoning -Lead Role * Reckoning Reloaded -Lead Role * Final Reckoning -Lead Role * Reckoning Reborn -Lead Role * Reckoning Refueled -Lead Role * Oorah Origins: The Rise of Oorah -Mentioned Only Quotes ''"Let's do this!" -Colin Cole using one of his catchphrases "Here's my bow. Military grade, 8,000 feet per second." ''-Colin, showing off his weapons ''"There's the Cuban Druglord, let's take him out." -Colin, before shooting the Cuban Druglord ''"I'm always in for a good mission. What is it?" ''-Colin, to Agent Vladimir ''"This must be the lair." ''-Colin, upon seeing Travis Tuckins' base ''"Mr. President..." ''-Colin Cole, on his first meeting with the President ''"Go away, I'm busy!" ''-Colin Cole, to Agent Harley ''"I want to tell you a story about my dad." ''-Colin, to Butch ''"I think I broke my leg." ''-Colin, when he breaks his leg ''"I lost everybody. First my woman, then my dad, then my brother." ''-Colin to his squad ''"I didn't know you had it in you" ''-Colin to Travis Tuckins ''"You're going down!" ''-Colin to Gudge ''"I don't think he'll be messing with me anymore... Let's roll out." ''-Colin to Jack Trivia * In Episode 0: Reckoning, Colin Cole says that it was a good day for the Mavericks. However, Colin Cole was not a part of the Mavericks during this time. * In different episodes, Colin Cole's voice is sometimes different; sometimes it is very gruff, and other times it is more normal. These changes in voice are never addressed. * Colin Cole has the highest kill count of any character in the series. He presumably kills at least one character in every episode he appears in, except for Episode 7 and S2 Episode 2. * He has the most screen time of any character. Gallery Its on.JPG Colinkarnage.JPG A disturbance.JPG Ak state.JPG Way to save.JPG My old friends.JPG Butch and colin.JPG Train.JPG Harleys 3.JPG Colin On His Harley Episode One.png Colin Cole OORAH.gif